In his arms
by greeneyedsmirker
Summary: "What are you doing here Cameron", Zach growled,"If you're gonna run away again, you might as well not come back." "First name basis, now, are we Zachary", I said nonchalently."You ran Cammie,It tore us all apart. Its your fault that we are in this mess.I never want to see you again!"Then he turned and left. Taking my heart with him. One-Shot••A little angsty••eventual Zammie••R


**A/N: Hello everyone! What's up? This one shot takes place 4 weeks after Cammie ran to find answers and sorry that I haven't been updating **_**Playground Kidnapping, **_**but I lost my nook, wich is now found, and is the only device I can use to update with. Also, I am now on an unexpected road trip that is going to be about a week long. One of the stops is going to be at the international spy museum in DC! I'm so exited! BTW: The reason it may take a while to update during this road trip is because:**

**1) We won't have wifi that often**

**2)This is supposed to be a tech free vacation XD (yeah right)**

**3) Just because ;) (If you understand that reference, then, big virtual cookie too you!)**

**Well, now that I'm done with my ranting, here is my first one-shot...**

_**In his arms!**_

_ "Zach!" I screamed, as his body went limp in my arms. I set him down gently beside me and knelt down by the patch of red blood on his shoulder that was growing by the minute. I cradled his head in my arms and cried over him. Tears were dripping down his face as well as mine. Amazing... Zach Goode was actually crying. Or mabye those were my tears. I guess I'll never know. If we weren't in such a dire situation, I would have called Liz and asked her to give me the statistical probability of seeing Zach cry again, but instead I just wiped the tears off Zach's face and murmered comforting words to him._

_ "Gallagher girl", he croaked. I looked down at him with sad eyes."Gallagher girl, promise me that you'll never ." His breath was coming raggedly now. Suddenly, his muscles fully relaxed and his skin grew cold._

_ "Zach, NOOOOOOOOOOO"_

I sat up in my bed, my heart racing, sweat dripping down my face. The clock (in my head) read 2:17 in the morning. Knowing that I wouldn't be falling asleep any time soon, I slipped out of my bed and crept into the bathroom to change into my uniform, so it wouldn't be as weird as walking around in unicorn pjs. I then washed up and silently walked out of the doorm I shared with my 3 bestfriends/roomates. Walking in the hall I let all my worries and thoughts flood into my mind, and , as embarrassed as I am to say this, most of them were about...him.

Four weeks ago, I had come back from my 'summer escapade'. They had found me in an Alpine convent, half dead. My long, dishwater blond hair had been cut short into a bob and was dyed raven black. I remember nothing of my summer, which scared me a little, but what scared me most was... Zach.

His emerald green eyes had lost their shine, dark circles shone under his eyes and worst of all, he didn't even acknowledge me. We hadn't spoken since the pigeon room, since last spring. He was obviously mad that I had left without them (no one except Mr. Solomon , who had awaken in stable condition about the same time I came back, understood and supported my actions), but seriously! I had been trying to keep them safe because I love them. How do they not understand!

I was stopped mid-rant when I noticed that I was standing in front of the Gallagher academy's library fireplace! After tapping on a few bricks and pulling on a mantle piece, a panel opened up next to the fireplace. I then slipped into my fourth favorite passage way. This cozy, soundproof, passageway was the place I went to comfort myself. No one except me knew about it. It was quite small, only consisting of a narrow hallway leading to a small room with only a dusty armchair and a tiny window in the corner. Half-way down the hall, I was stopped by a voice streaming down the soundproof walls.

"What are you doing here Cameron", Zach growled, menacingly hostile,"If your'e gonna run away again, you might as well not come back." I winced at the anger in his voice, but tried to keep my cool.

"First name basis, now, are we Zachary", I said nonchalently. By then, Zach's face was red with anger.

"You ran Cammie", he yelled,"It tore us all apart. Its your fault that we are in this mess and I never want to see you again!" The finality of what he said made my heart ache but on the outside I kept on an impasssive face. Then he turned and left. Taking my heart with him.

••••• •••••

As soon as he was gone, I ran the rest of the way down the hall of the secret passageway and curled up on the dusty little armchair. Crying my eyes out, I kept re-playing what he had said over and over again. _I never want to see you again...Its all you fault...Don't come back. _His words hurt me a lot but I knew that I somewhat deserved them. By now I was crying so hard that I couldn't stop, and my eyes were red and puffy.

My (inner) clock, read 2:47 so I decided to try and fall asleep here because a) Bex was still glaring at me at random times and that would not help me to get over the fact that Zach hates me and b) it was comforting (for some odd reason) to sleep in this room. I was about to fall asleep till I heard barely audible footsteps coming closer to me. I would recognize those carefull foot-steps anywhere. I decided to pretend to sleep, because, honestly? I just didn't want to talk to him.

I heard him stop abruptly in front of me and began to wonder why he was here. I thought that he hated me! As I heard him kneel down beside me and felt him brush the hair out of my face, I knew the truth, and I realized that Zach did love me, that he didn't want me to run away again, and that he was happy that I was back. He just was so worried for me, that that sadness, longing and worry, built up to be anger... against me. And now that I was back, he didn't really know how to show his true feelings.

I smiled in relief, because I love Zach. I'll admit that.

"Cammie? Are you awake?", Zach whispered cautiously. I lazily opened one eye.

" .you._want_!", I said impatiently, not wanting to give up that easily. He sighed and said,

"Cammie, I'm really-" but I cut him off. By now tears were running down my face and I might-Might- have seen a tear or two slide down his.

"Sorry? Yeah, you should be.",he looked crestfallen when he heard that," But so should I. We both made mistakes. The question is...are we willing to forgive?" He looked at me hopefully. By then I was grinning like a madwoman. I spread my arms wide and said,"Well! What are you waiting for? Get on the chair you big lug!", I said laughing with happiness, something I hadn't done in a long time. He started grinning along with me, stood up (he had been kneeling next to the chair I was sitting in) and picked me up bridal style.

"Zach! Put me down!", I giggled. He just spun around and sat down in the chair, with me still in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly, smiling up at him. Back to his cocky old self, he just smirked. I channelled my inner Bex and slapped him accross the face.

"What was that for!",he whined.

"Ruining the moment with your stupid smirk! Now shut up." Exhaustion overtaking me, I snuggled closer to him and closed my eyes. He chuckled and pulled me closer to him. I was almost asleep, but not before feeling Zach plant a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Night Gallagher girl", he mumbled," Love you." I smiled again at that. Zach jumped a little when he saw me open my eyes and wink. **(A/N: Zach thought that she was asleep, and had never truly told her 'I love you ' upfront)**

"Love you too Gallagher guy", was all I could say before drifting off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. In his arms.

**A/N:**

**Hey again! I hoped you liked **_**In his arms **_**and are going to review and tell me how much you hated it. Or loved it. What ever floats your boat! Please review and tell me if I should make more one-shots like this and mabye give me some prompts to work off of. Thanks a bunch!**

** Love,**

** ~°Bella°~**

_Your fellow Gallagher Girl _


End file.
